1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink structure for the cooling of closely spaced packaged heat-producing devices, such as dual-in-line memory modules (DIMMs). Furthermore, the invention is directed to a method of utilizing the heatsink structure for the cooling of heat-producing devices pursuant to the present invention.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The efficient cooling of closely spaced heat producing devices, particularly electronic packaging components, such as pluralities of DIMMs which are positioned on processor circuit cards, for example, dynamic, random-access memories (DRAMs) is extremely difficult to implement through the applications of prior art type finned heatsink structures because of the space taken up by them or flat heatsink structures because of their thermal inefficiency.
For instance, such heat-producing devices, which necessitate adequate cooling facilities, are widely known in the electronic and computer technologies.
Leddige, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,912 B2, which is commonly assigned to the present assignee, disclose a method and apparatus wherein a computer system memory module includes a structure for implementing multiple memory buses, incorporating a bi-directional repeater hub wherein the system regenerates memory signals for coupling to a memory bus.
Grundon, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,100 B2 provide for synchronous memory modules and memory systems with selectable clock termination.
Finally, Dell, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,382 B1 and 5,513,135, which are both commonly assigned to the present assignee, disclose, respectively, diagrammatic memory module configurations and single/dual in-line memory module structures and fabrication methods.
However, none of the above-referenced patent publications are directed to the provision of heatsinks for cooling the devices disclosed therein analogous to the present invention.
In essence, pursuant to the present state-of-the-art prior art, various types of heatsinks may be either constituted of sheet metal members, which basically provide for limited degrees of heat dissipation and cooling, but which may be adequate for situations when the spacing between the different memory cards, modules or similar-types of heat-producing devices contained in electronic packages is relatively large.
Even the use of fins possessing relatively short structures on such sheet metal devices may be adequate in those instances; however, they fail to provide sufficient degrees of cooling when the heat-producing devices, such as the DIMMs, which are located on processor circuit cards, are closely spaced with each other.
More recently, some action has been taken in the cooling technology for heat-producing devices in order to provide enhanced cooling efficacies through the employment of essentially folded sheet metal heatsinks, the latter of which encompass both sides of respective heat-producing device; such as DIMM devices, which are designed with surface areas facing the overall larger surfaces of the DIMMs, with the heatsink further having apertures or pluralities of openings formed therein allowing for the through-passage and resultant dissipation of heat. A provision is made for corrugated heatsinks provided with diverse types of openings, which are deemed to provide only limited cooling efficiencies. Although these folded heatsink structures are superior over the previous known types of commonly employed heatsinks, such as sheet metal or finned structures, they still fail to provide for adequate cooling of closely spaced DIMMs, which are located on the processor circuit cards.